Sangria and Harry
by Sangria Delgado
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts, but how is she connected to Harry?
1. On the train

Ok... This is my third fanfic... lolz. So it's better than my first 2, alrite? And um, review plz. Thats all. (Oh yeh, and I deleted my other 2. So dont bother askin for them, k?)

**~~~**%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%**~~~**

Harry, Ron and Hermione got on the train, chattering excitedly like monkeys about their holidays. Harry had stayed at Ron's cottage for the last week, and everyone had a great time there. Just as Harry was about to board, he felt a pair of eyes on the back of his neck, which started to prickle. Harry whirled around, his wand out, but he saw nothing. Except a swish of black hair.

Later on, halfway to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and his mates barged into Harry's compartment. "Potter!" he spat. "My father's in Azkaban thanks to you!" He was about to jinx Harry, who closed his eyes in fear, when -

"FURNUNCULUS!" a voice cried out. The voice was like angels singing, heavenly, sweet, melodious. Harry opened his eyes, and saw a slender girl standing over the bodies of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. The girl used her wand to float them down the corridor. Then she noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at her. A blush rose on her tanned golden cheeks.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I... I don't like bullies."

"Neither do we," announced Hermione. "Come in and sit down!"

So the girl did. "My name is Sangria Delgado," she began.

"Ooh!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's Spanish, isn't it?"

"Mione!" cried Ron. "Let Sangria speak."

Sangria smiled. "It's alright," she soothed. "Now, where was I? Ah yes... My name is Sangria Delgado and I come from Spain. I used to go to Beauxbatons, but my parents..." She stopped. "My parents died this summer, and I was sent to stay with a relative of theirs in London. And instead of going back to Beauxbatons, it was suggested I come here, to get away from my past."

Hermione patted Sangria on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss," she murmured.

Sangria smiled bravely. Harry was entranced by that smile. In fact, he was entranced with everything about Sangria. Her musical voice, with a light Spanish accent; her long, raven-black hair, her sparkling emerald eyes that glistened now, with tears. He put out his hand and touched her arm. The action spoke more than words ever could.

"What year are you in?" asked Ron.

"I'll be starting my sixth year," Sangria replied, wiping her eyes.

"Like us," said Harry. It was the first he had spoken to Sangria, and his voice came out as a squeak. He nearly died of embarrassment! But Sangria merely looked down, a faint trace of red on her golden cheeks. Her long dark, thick black eyelashes brushed her cheeks, then she looked up directly at him and smiled. Harry smiled back.

**~~~**%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%&@%**~~~**

So, what did u guyz think? PLEASE review, I really wanna know what you all thought of my first chappy! Um, I'll get tha next chapter up tomorrow. Thats all. Buhbyez.... XXXX


	2. Talking with Dumbeldore

Sangria isn't a Marysue. *rolls eyes* Geez, just cos she looks pretty. She is hopeless at swordfighting and has a tragic past. She is also not very good at Arithmancy. And GardeniaPotter, Sangria is a wine. ;D But it reminds me of Spanish sunsets too, and I thought it sounded nice. Lolz. Um, and to the reviewer that said she could'nt go to school in France...... why not? Hogwarts, Beaxbatons and Durmstrang are the 3 biggest schools in Europe. There might be other schools in Spain, Greece, etc. but I wanted Sangria to go to Beauxbatons. Like, at least I know a bit about that school from the books!!! Id rather do that than make up a new school for her!! O and thankies to ghoster, for your support. :)

**..:: º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º::..**

Sangria, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked up to the castle. Sangria kept darting little glances at Harry, and he did the same, only at Sangria. One time, they looked at each other at the same time. As their emerald green eyes connected, they felt a tug. An inexplicable pull. A pull... of destiny.

Sangria shivered and looked away.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Just cold," Sangria smiled. "I'm not used to British weather." Ron laughed, but Harry knew why she'd shivered. He'd felt it too.

The four friends stepped inside the castle and were surprised to see Dumbledore standing there. "Mr Potter," he said gravely. "Miss Delgado." Harry and Sangria looked at each other and gulped. "If you would like to come up to my office," Dumbledore continued. "We need to talk." Ron and Hermione shot puzzled glances at Harry and Sangria before walking into the Great Hall. Sangria and Harry followed Dumbledore up some stairs, along a corridor, and up a moving spiral staircase to his office. Sangria looked around in wonder at all the portraits on the walls, and strange little machines on the desk.

"Please, take a seat," Dumbledore said, indicating to two chairs in front of his desk. "What I am about to tell you... is not easy." Sangria and Harry sat down, even more nervous than ever. "Miss Delgado... Mr Potter... you two are twins."

There was nothing but shocked silence in the room. "W-what?" spluttered Harry. Sangria remained quiet, then she turned to face Harry. The twins studied each other's faces clearly. They both had the same, raven black hair and bright emerald eyes, but Sangria's lips were fuller and redder, her skin a deep golden tan, and her nose more feminine. Harry was skinny with knobbly knees, whereas Sangria was slender, with slightly more fat on her and shapely legs. Sangria's face was more feminine too.

"We don't look much alike..." said Harry uncertainly.

Dumbledore laughed. "You're not identical twins," he exclaimed. "How could you be, when you're different genders?"

Sangria giggled as Harry flushed, looked at the floor, up at Sangria's small breasts, then back at the floor. But then she became more serious. "Professor, I can't be Harry's twin," she pleaded. "My parents... his parents..."

Harry sat upright. "You said you were living with your parents!" he choked out. "Were their names Lily and James?" The look he gave Sangria was agonising. Had she spent the last 16 years with his - _their_ parents, while he suffered at the Dursleys? Slowly, Sangria shook her head. "But -"

"Hush, Mr Potter, and I'll explain," Albus cut in. "When Voldemort murdered your parents all those years ago, he tried to murder Harry too. But his curse rebounded onto him." Harry touched his scar, but Sangria pulled back her hair to show a smooth, unblemished forehead. "You see, Voldemort never got around to casting the spell on Sangria. So, Hagrid took Sangria and Harry to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. However, they argued that they hadn't room for another two children, and only accepted Harry. Sangria was sent to an orphanage, where she was adopted by Miguel and Carla Delgado."

A tear rolled down Sangria's cheek at the mention of her parents, but she made no sound.

"And this summer, Voldemort killed them, intending to get to Sangria. But thankfully the Aurors managed to intercept Sangria, and deter Voldemort. This is why I have brought you here, Miss Delgado. To keep you safe from Voldemort. Hopefully, he will not know you are here." Sangria nodded determinedly, then she and Harry left Albus's office.

**..:: º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º::..**

So, what did ya think? Sangria and Harry are twins! Lolz....um... R&R please!! And no more flames. :(


	3. Confusing!

okies, Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming. :( I've been busy, but here it is:

..:: º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º::..

Sangria soon settled into life at Hogwarts. A lot of people were curious as to why she was starting Hogwarts in her sixth year, but Sangria told them she had transferred and people accepted that. She was in all of Harry's lessons as well as Study Of Ancient Runes, which she did with Hermione. The shock and sadness at losing her parents was hard, but to try and ignore it she threw herself with passion into all of her lessons, as she was determined to do well and so be a credit to them.

The teachers knew about Harry and Sangria being twins, but they didn't mention it at all. Sangria had to be kept safe from Voldemort at all costs and so none of the students were allowed to know about her secret. Snape was just dying to be mean to Sangria, but he had to play along too. Sangria did her best not to annoy him but he still glared at her.

Sangria knew Harry wanted to talk about their parents, but she felt like a traitor. She had been living with her adoptive parents and having a good time while Harry suffered and she felt so guilty about it. She tried to avoid Harry, but it was impossible as they were both in the same House with the same lessons.

-----

One time in potions class, Sangria was stirring her potion when the cauldron fell off the table and splashed goo all over her. Sangria blinked, confused. She hadn't been stirring it that hard, and it had been securely hanging on it's tripod. Snape swished over and glared down at her. "Twenty points from Gryffindor," he snapped. "You stupid girl. You didn't hang the cauldron correctly." And indeed when Sangria looked at her tripod she saw that one of the bars was hanging loose. "This is not child's play," growled Snape. "Potions are dangerous. Even first years know how to suspend their cauldron correctly above a flame. You shall report to me on Friday evening to scrub out cauldrons."

Sangria hung her head but she knew it was no good to argue. "Yes Professor," she said dully, because Friday was Halloween and there was gonna be a feast. She really didn't want to miss it, but if she complained Snape would give her a worser punishment. Sangria sighed, and Harry gave her a comforting smile. As she began to mop up her mess, she wondered. She had been sure her cauldron was on correctly! A suspiscion entered her mind that Snape had deliberately caused the accident but she pushed the thought aside.

After Potions Sangria raced back to the dormitory to cry. She was feeling lost and lonely, and at times she longed to be back in Spain with her mother and father - no, her adopted mother and father. Sangria brushed away tears, wondering why Voldemort chose her, chose her and Harry to suffer. It just wasn't fair!

A cough interrupted her. She whirled around, to see Harry.

"Are you skipping Divination?" he asked, concerned.

"Are you?" she retorted.

"I wanted to see if you were ok," he murmured soothingly, going over to her and putting his arms around her. "Shh," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"I miss them so much!" choked Sangria. "I know they're not my real parents but I loved them so much, Harry! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," he soothed. "I guess I'd feel the same if the Durselys were nicer." He and Sangria stayed standing in the hug, rocking gently, each gaining comfort from the other. Then, Harry pulled back. Sangria looked up at him questioningly and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Sangria's eyes automatically closed, then flew wide open. This was Harry! Her brother! She pulled away in horror and ran to her dorm, feeling even more confused than ever....

..:: º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º::..

Yah... lolz. Strange, huh? Well I'll be explaining in the next chappie or maybe the one after that, so if you want another chappy, review!


	4. Sangria can't resist

Aww, Come on people. :( No one reviewed my last chapter. sigh Is this what its like to be a starving artist? Lolz... well. Yeah. Review this one or else I'll set my mutant penguins on you!!

..:: º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º ::..

Sangria couldn't sleep. All night she tossed and turned, unable to fall into peaceful oblivion. Harry had kissed her. Harry was her twin brother. Sangria worried that someone would find out. What they had done was wrong. So, so, wrong. Part of her wanted to say "what HARRY had done", not "what THEY had done". Because Harry had kissed her. It was not her fault!

But twins ALWAYS stick together - through thick or thin. And Sangria wasn't going to let her brother get all the blame. Well, she hoped no-one would find out! But if anyone did, well, she'd stick up for him.

Sangria rolled over and sighed. Why? Why had he done it? Maybe it was a way of being close to her... She was the only family he had. He didn't know he had a twin sister a month ago! Maybe it was the shock? Questions whirled round and round but the answers were always just out of reach. "I have to talk to Harry," whispered Sangria. "Tomorrow. I'll go and see him and askhim why. .....And tell him he can't do this, of course."

-----------

So the next morning Sangria met Harry in the common room. Without speaking they decided to walk outside. Once they were far away from the castle where noone could hear them, Sangria turned to Harry. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked accusingly.

"Sangry..." sighed Harry, turning away. Sangria's stomach turned over. Sangry was what her parents.... no, her foster parents had called her. She swallowed, trying to be tough.

"It's wrong, what we did," she persisted. "You can't kiss your twin sister! Not on the lips, anyway."

"Why not?" Harry asked, eyes dark with desire.

Sangria stepped back. "NO!" she choked out. "NO! I won't let you kiss me again."

Harry sighed. "I only want to be close to you, Sangry. You're my sister. I don't mean anything by it." Slowly, Sangria reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "I've never felt love," Harry continued, his eyes blurring as he looked at his feet. "I just wanted... too... see..."

Sangria leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I do love you," she murmured. "Like a sister. Like a friend."

"Like a girlfriend?" Harry asked hopefully/

"No." Sangria said firmly. But before she could say any more, Harry leaned forward and kissed her - on the lips. Sangria couldn't help but fall into the kiss as their lips melted together, but then Harry pulled away. Sangria blinked, disappointed.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "It could be our secret! We could run away after we graduate Hogwarts to a place where no one knows us...."

"No," Sangria repeated. "I won't take part in this wrongdoing." But as Harry walked away she felt like her heart was breaking again. "no," she whispered. "I'll be strong. Harry is just muddled up.... Oh Merlin... maybe I shouldn't have come. All I'm doing is tempting Harry!!" She brushed away tears, feeling bad and so upset.

..:: º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º±º»°«º ::..

Lolz... freaky, huh? Wellz, if you all want the next chappy, REVIEW! Thankies. ::rolls eyes:: I'm writing for you, my adoring fans!


End file.
